IBC-13 SWEEPS TOP 30 MOST WATCHED PROGRAMS LIST IN AUGUST
September 3, 2016 at 11:46 am Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson (My Princess), Cesar Montano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?), Sofia Andres (Syrena), Dominic Roque (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell), Trixie Salazar as a grand champion for the 7th season (Born to be a Superstar) Government-sequestered broadcaster Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the country’s third leading media and entertainment company, produced the 30 most watched programs in the entire Philippines in August, resulting to a national audience share of 29 percent or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 33 percent and GMA’s 33 percent, according to multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media. On the top of the list is the Sofia Andres-led primetime hit fantaserye Syrena with the finale episode got an an average national TV rating of 47.8%.IBC-13’s TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Captain Barbell (45.4%), meanwhile, debuted strongly on the second spot scoring 44.2%, or almost 15 points higher than ABS-CBN’s FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (41.2%) and GMA’s Encantadia (21.0%). It was followed by the longest-running game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by action star Cesar Montano as the newest game master got a weeknight slot with an average national TV rating of 36.6% vs Minute to Win It’s 19.5% vs Wowowin’s 15.1%. Male viewers who watch the 2016 PBA Governors' Cup with an average TV ratings are Star Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (35.4%), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Globalport Batang Pier (35.1%), Meralco Bolts vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (31.3%) and NLEX Road Warriors vs. Tropang TNT (30.7%). Born to be a Superstar (37.6%), which concluded its seventh season with teen artist Trixie Salazar finally reaching her singing. The newest game show every Sunday primetime The Million Peso Money Drop hosted by Ryan Agoncillo debuted strongly with an average national TV rating of 35.8%. Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? triumphantly won its timeslot with an average national TV rating of 29.7%. Other Kapinoy shows in the top 30 are Maya Loves Sir Chief (33.8%), Express Balita (31.1%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (26.8%) and My Princess (26.1%). Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has 2,000 homes based in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13 also hit a whopping national audience share of 25% in primetime or 9-points higher than ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Aside from primetime, IBC-13 also ruled other time blocks nationwide that include the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with 20% vs ABS-CBN’s 31% vs GMA’s 35%; noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 22% vs ABS-CBN’s 45% vs GMA’s 33%; and afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with 19% vs ABS-CBN ’s 48% vs GMA’s 32%. While IBC-13 has sustained its TV ratings dominance, it has also kept its leadership in the digital platform through its pioneering video-on-demand service IBC Video and HOOQ. Rapidly transitioning into a digital company, IBC-13 ranked among all media networks in bringing its content online to address the change in the Filipinos’ viewing habits. Top programs on IBC Video last month are Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?, My Princess, Bimby and Mars Ravelo's Roberta. More Filipinos will be able to watch IBC-13 shows as the partnership with Globe Telecom Inc. under HOOQ, the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content. IBC Video is the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. IBC-13 also dominated in other areas like Total Luzon where IBC averaged 41% vs ABS-CBN’s 41% vs GMA’s 36%, Total Visayas with IBC’s 17% vs ABS-CBN’s 57% vs GMA’s 24%, Total Mindanao with IBC’s 60% vs ABS-CBN’s 15% vs GMA’s 26%, Total Balance Luzon with IBC’s 23% vs ABS-CBN’s 49% vs GMA’s 34%, and Metro Manila with IBC’s 27% vs ABS-CBN’s 37% vs GMA’s 33%. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), which began as a government-sequestered broadcasting network, has evolved through the years to become the third leading media and entertainment company in the land that is rapidly evolving into an agile digital company. IBC-13 has gone beyond radio and television to also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. IBC-13 has also ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, among others, showing that it has become more than a third broadcasting network through the years. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 11. TOP 40 PROGRAMS IN AUGUST 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.8% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 45.4% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.2% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.4% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 35.4% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Globalport Batang Pier'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.1% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 33.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.7% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.8% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 31.3% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Tropang TNT'' (IBC) - 30.7% #''Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''Till I Met You'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.5% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.2% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 26.8% #''My Princess'' (IBC) - 26.1% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 25.7% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''Bida Best 2016'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.4% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 22.3% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 21.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 21.8% #''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.4% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 21.0% #''It's Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.4% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 20.3% #''S.O.C.O. (A Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' (ABS-CBN) / Magpakailanman (GMA) - 20.2% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.9% #''Minute to Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.5% #''Doble Kara'' / It's Showtime (ABS-CBN) - 19.0% #''Family Feud'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8%